Calling in a Favor
by TheOneThatGotAway99
Summary: "Dean Winchester? This is Neal Caffrey. I don't know if you remember me, we met a couple of years back in a bar in Spring, Texas. I gave you a few pointers on how to properly forge a credible FBI badge and you gave me your number, telling me to call if anything weird ever happened. Well, I think I finally found your definition of 'weird'." [SPN season 1; WC pre-series; no slash]
1. The Call

**Calling in a Favor**

"_This is Herman Munster, leave a message._"

"Dean Winchester? This is Neal Caffrey. I don't know if you remember me, we met a couple of years back in a bar in Spring, Texas. I gave you a few pointers on how to properly forge a credible FBI badge and you gave me your number, telling me to call if anything weird ever happened. Well, I think I finally found your definition of 'weird'. I don't know how soon you can make it to Arizona, but the sooner the better. I'll be the first to admit that I am in over my head with this. I mean, paintings aren't meant to just . . . _move_ like that. Anyway, give me a call on this number if you or someone you know can help me with this little problem. I'll owe you one."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: Inspired by Keiran's White CollarSupernatural crossover story 'Falsifiable'. That story is also acting as back story. Um, without permission. . . but hopefully they won't mind. But I seriously suggest reading it simply because it is an awesome little ficlet, though you don't really have to in order to understand this, seeing as I pretty much just summarized it. Another thing, this is going to be set in season one of Supernatural and pre-series for White Collar, about a year or so before Peter catches Neal for the first time. Just thought I'd set the time line. I'm throwing this out there to see how many bites I get how soon. One last thing before I take off, I am working with the help of CarsonAvery1234. She is acting as my Supernatural informant and aiding me with keeping Dean and Sam fully within character. She is also the one who found me Dean's voicemail recording from season one, hence the first line. This is my first ever crossover, so I need all the help I can get. xD Hope this is a tantalizing little taste of what is to come. Take care all! God bless!_

_-TheOneThatGotAway99_


	2. Nowheresville

~O~

**Calling in a Favor**

~O~

**Chapter One: Nowheresville**

* * *

><p>They were just outside Nowheresville, Colorado when the call comes in. Hunting a wendigo in a strip of forest next to a small mountain range he'd already forgotten the name of. The cell reception around – and even in – the town is dirt poor, so his phone doesn't receive the voicemail message until over three hours later.<p>

By that time, they had already ganked the ghoulie and headed back in town to a small diner that served grease as a major food group. It takes another twenty minutes before Dean finally checks his phone and listens to the message.

Dean smiles his thanks at the waitress – "Jenny" her nametag reads – as she fills up his pop while he dials into his voicemail inbox. She beams back and he watches her leave, sashaying her hips as she moves back to the kitchen. He turns back just in time to catch Sam rolling his eyes at his older brother's antics while picking at his club sandwich that somehow still managed to get its share of grease. Taking a bite of his bacon cheeseburger, he hit send.

The voicemail was from an unknown number – which wasn't particularly unusual – with a 520 area code. It took him a moment to remember the voice, though the description certainly helped jog his memory pretty quick.

He listens to the message twice, slight frown of thought marring his face, before Sam asks, "What is it?"

"Might've just found our next case," he announces, handing the phone over to Sam, who takes it and hits a button to replay the message. A minute later, he hands the cellular back with a new question. "Neal Caffrey?"

"Yeah, it was about two years ago. Dad and I were in Spring checking out a haunting. Only met him the once. Went into a bar to talk to a witness, he spotted my badge and knew it was a fake. Promised he wouldn't rat me out since he was carrying around three IDs with different names on 'em. Gave me some useful info, I gave him my number."

"Looks like he's finally using it," Sam says, quickly absorbing his words. "You going to call him back?"

"Yeah. See what it's about. If it's something up our alley. We've got nothing else to do and we're in the area," is Dean's quick explanation.

His brother just nods as he calls back the number. It's answered on the second ring.

"_Yes?_"

"Neal Caffrey? Dean—" he starts, only to be cut off by the voice on the other end of the phone.

"_Winchester. You got my message._" It isn't a question, but Dean answers anyway.

"Yeah. Just a few minutes ago. Now, you didn't exactly get specific, so how about the details of what's up." When nothing but a hesitant silence is returned in reply, Dean adds, "I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

"_Right,_" Neal sighs, before taking in an audible breath. "_A painting has . . . recently come into my possession. In the week I've had it, strange things have been happening: flickering lights, cold spots, strange noises, that kind of thing. I know it's not the house, I've stayed here before. It's owned by a friend of mine. The only thing new is the painting and . . ._ _yesterday . . . I saw it move. More than just move, the painting has changed. Something . . . something that was there,_isn't_anymore._" Dean listens as the voice on the other end trails off again, but he doesn't say anything, waiting. Flickering lights and moving paintings – creepy as they are – aren't usually enough for them to get a call, and he knows it. The kicker must still be coming up. Another audible breath is taken for the guy continues. "_But, this morning . . . something happened. Furniture flying around the room, doors slamming open and closed. I knew I needed help. I asked around to a few contacts and the name Winchester came up, and I happened to have your number. So, think you can help me?_"

"Where'd you say you are?"

"_Arizona. A little town called Casa Grande, less than an hour southeast from Phoenix._"

It's already late afternoon, and after three days stomping around in the woods searching for wendigo hidey-holes, the idea of driving half the night doesn't sound particularly appealing. A full night's sleep after a hunt well done is definitely on the agenda. "We're in Colorado right now. About ten hours. We'll head out first thing in the morning," Dean informs after a moment with a glance over to Sam. His brother watched him, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"_Right. Okay, thank you. I'll text you the address._"

"Right," he echoes as the line hangs up. Dean closes the phone and slips it into his pocket, contemplating the tabletop as he thinks.

Sam's voice interrupts his thoughts. "So? Where to?"

"Casa Grande, Arizona. Sounds like a haunted painting, maybe a cursed object."

Sam shrugs in mild agreement. "We've got nothing else to do. You said first thing tomorrow?"

"Yup," Dean nods.

"So, we're getting calls from your friends now too, instead of just dad's?"

An amused smirk twists his younger brother's lips when Dean looks up. He tosses back a quick and playful, "You're just jealous 'cause I actually have friends."

"Sure," Sam humors him with a nod and feigned belief.

"Shut up and eat your sandwich, dork." Dean fights to keep his own amusement from showing.

Yes, an evening of hot showers, hot food and relaxation and a full night's sleep is just what they need before starting a new hunt. _For Sammy's sake, at least_, Dean thinks as he tries to ignore the shadows under his not-so-little little brother's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: I know it isn't much, but I thought I'd be nice and give you all a little taste. Not sure if I want to keep it in present tense, as I usually do better with past, but I'll see. I'm working on getting my characterizations of Sam and Dean right, as the only Supernatural story I have written so far was just a short dialogDean first-person introspection piece. Anyway, I think this works as a nice little into. The plot is nearly fully developed in my mind, but that doesn't necessarily transmit into fast updates xD Let me know what you think, please. Any suggestions or maybe even minor requests. There will be whump/hurt in this story, to all three main characters. And as it says in the summary, this is gen. No slash or wincest of any kind. Love you all! Take care! God bless!_

_-TheOneThatGotAway99_


End file.
